SAK KINO
by anniee17
Summary: la vida secreta de Sak Kino
1. Chapter 1

**SAK KINO**

Monte Carlo una de las ciudades que más me gustaban tenía todo…. Y cuando habla de todo es todo… moda, riqueza, paisaje un lugar bueno para vacacionar, pero no para mí que me traía a este lugar, será fácil… mi Abuelo Clow Kinomoto, nuestra familia tenía millones en inversiones éramos muy conocidos a excepción mía, ya que desde muy pequeña mi abuelo me privo de eso, ya que como siendo mujer jamás ocuparía algo más… así que desde muy pequeña me introduje en la industria de la moda, ya que no tenía otra fascinación que esa y al paso de los años me volví una modelo profesional, pero.. Esto estaba a punto de acabar… verán mi Hermano el Heredero de la fortuna Kinomoto… Touya Kinomoto se declaró gay frente a mi abuelo y obviamente eso está prohibido… desheredándolo y pasando al segundo al mando ósea yo… ya que mis padres cerraron la fábrica desde que nací yo ya… ahí termino el linaje Kinomoto…. Yo Sakura Kinomoto o Sak Kino así me conocían en las revistas….. Mi alias… ya que traería problemas a la familia….obviamente no sabía nada de negocios, eso lo manejaba mi sequito pero pasaría a mí…. Pero no duraría mucho ya que sé que mi abuelo quiere casarme con alguno de sus amigos o socios… aun no ce quien… mi plan es este.. Enfocarse.. y comprobarle al abuelo que Touya mi querido hermanito debe asumir este cargo no yo…. La verdad yo soy una mujer que ama salir, divertirse, comprar y comer… no encerrarse en cosas como dinero.. Quiero vivir la vida y descubrir muchos lugares… experimentarlos por mí.. No solo verlos en noticias.. Eso no es lo mío…

Me encuentro en mi pent-house en este momento viendo la vista hermosa… ahí con mi vestido blanco entallado y corto con accesorios dorados y un sombrero blanco y lentes oscuros… mis tacones de 15 cm ya que soy pequeña lista para abordar el yate de mi abuelo el S.S NADESHICKO nombrado así a por mi madre difunta, la perdí desde muy pequeña y mi abuelo aun la extrañaba, una mujer inteligente y hermosa… yo no herede nada de ella, pero aun así era bonita, no me quejo, ojos esmeraldas y castaña… cuerpo envidiable claro, porque comía sin parar y no subía ni un miligramo… eran mis genes..

Me preparo para salir tomo el elevador y me encuentro con un joven…. Castaño y ojos marrones penetrantes su mirada es tan.. tan cautivante… viste un Armani…. No cabe duda que viene a negocios.. es guapo lo admito y de pronto

Syaoran: disculpe usted es Sak Kino ?

Sakura: si

Rayos me reconoció.. Tranquila…

Syaoran: wow es más bonita en persona mi nombre es Syaoran

Sakura: mucho gusto

Syaoran: fue un placer para mí... Disculpa el atrevimiento pero quisiera acompañarme a comer conmigo?

La verdad quería más que una comida, pero no puedo ya voy tarde….

Sakura: disculpe pero tengo que ir a otro lado la próxima ocasión adiós

Salí a toda prisa tome mi limosina y me dejo en el muelle, aborde y de pronto lo vi un hombre viejo… como han pasado los años, pero aun así lo quiero él nos cuidó a mi hermano y a mi después de la perdida de mis padres…. Se lo debía todo, claro nunca expresaba sus sentimientos, pero nos apoyaba en todo….

Sakura: siento la tardanza

Clow: descuida pequeña toma asiento

Sakura: gracias y a que debo la insistencia

Clow: veras tengo una cita de negocios en unos días en Hong Kong y quisiera que fueras ya que como futura heredera tienes que asumir ya los bienes es momento tu padre hubiese estado orgulloso

Sakura: está bien

No puedo negarme…. Obviamente… no ahora es un gran plan arruinar unos negocios y que el abuelo suplique que mi hermano vuelva…..

Clow: iras a las empresas Li a supervisar nuestro nuevo contrato y … quien sabe a lo mejor te enamoras de Ryu Li el heredero de la familia Li el sería un buen candidato para ti..

Sakura: no abuelo… yo no deseo aun casarme…

Y la verdad no quiero… no ahora… estoy en pleno apogeo de mi carrera….

Clow: pequeña no quisiera obligarte, pero espero que en tu viaje trates más a Ryu Li….. el te salvaría de tus responsabilidades de la empresa y estarías asegura con el… piénsalo (se va)

Sería buena idea.. Esas responsabilidades a las que tanto miedo tenia… pero no.. Son de mi hermano por derecho….. Además no creo yo que alguien deba casarse s no hay amor… nunca me he enamorado.. Lo ce… pero esas películas por algo las hacen…. Me regreso al hotel y ceno sola.. Como siempre… tengo que tomar un avión mañana y aun noche que hacer… si no funciona mis planes mi salida será Ryu Li.. Tranquilízate.. Enfócate… es lo mejor…. Ahí estoy con mi copa de vino tinto… y… lo vi… se me acerca….

Syaoran : buenas noches…puedo acompañarla

Sakura : claro siéntese

Syaoran: veo que se nos hizo cenar juntos después de todo

Sakura veo que si sr ¿?

Syaoran: Syaoran está bien

Sakura: noto que no me dijo su apellido

Syaoran: no es importante

Sakura: está bien

Así transcurrió el tiempo y ya andaba más tomada de la cuenta…. No daría un show a los paparazis no ahora…

Sakura: creo que me retiro ya estoy pasadas de copas creo que no debí decir eso fue un placer Syaoran con per...

Syaoran: te acompaño

Sakura: no descuida estaré bien (se tropieza)

Syaoran: es mi responsabilidad escoltar a una bella mujer a su cuarto…..vamos

Ahí estamos en mi pent-house la puerta.. Quería besarlo… ganas no me faltaban…..pero no.. Esta noche no…..

Syaoran: sana y salva

Sakura: gracias ( Le da un beso en su mejilla)

Syaoran: no hay problema

Dormí como bebe, la verdad ni el dolor de cabeza pudo conmigo me levante y desayune.. Tome algo de tiempo para arreglarme y ahí estoy con un vestido celeste…. Y zapatos blancos y accesorios blancos… con mi cabello suelto en ondas… salgo de la habitación y de pronto bajo liquidar la cuenta y recoger mi boleto de avión 1ª clase pero…

Sakura: como que no hay vuelos disponibles…..

Recepcionista: lo siento Srta. Los vuelos están todos agotados en 1ª clase….

Sakura: dios mío… y en 2ª clase o 3ª necesito estar en Hong- Kong hoy mismo….

Recepcionista: espere… (checa su computadora)…. Lo siento… también lo están….

Sakura: algún jet.. un avión… el avión Kinomoto está aquí….

Recepcionista: deje verifico… no el Sr Clow Kinomoto lo uso hoy y está en Inglaterra….

Sakura: demonios… y que propone que haga para viajar….

Recepcionista: vera yo….

Sakura: es inaceptable…

Vaya que estaba furiosa, no solo me perdería el desfile de modas de Milán si no que no llegaría a Hong-Kong a arruinar esos proyectos…. No es mi día… tranquila.. Piensa….

Syaoran: disculpe hay algún problema…..

Sakura: si lo hay… necesito llegar a Hong- Kong y no hay vuelos…

Syaoran: es tan importante ir…. Para usted..

Sakura: claro que si.. todos mis asuntos son importantes… mi tiempo vale oro…

No quise portarme tan mal y grosera, pero seamos sinceros lo que la ira hace en mi… saca lo peor de mi…

Syaoran: ya veo (sonríe)… si quieres puedo llevarte…

Sakura: hablas en serio….

Syaoran: yo voy para allá y no veo por que no llevarte conmigo en el jet… no me gusta viajar solo además…

Sakura: gracias…. Te lo pagare de cualquier forma tu dime…

Syaoran: solo si comemos juntos y partimos después.. que opinas…

Sakura: por supuesto…..

Así comimos y después viajamos la verdad, tiendo a dormir yo cuando vuelo… llegamos cerca de la madrugada y necesitaba estar lista para mi encuentro en unas horas con la corporación Li… me despedí de Syaoran quien me despedí de un beso en su mejilla de nuevo y me retire al pent-house de la familia… mi plan tenia demás otra cosa… si…. Me teñí mi cabello negro y me lo corte y no solo eso… lentes de contacto grises… exacto.. Nadie sabría que soy yo… Sak Kino ya que mi identidad debía estar secreta… y esta junta no era muy secreta…. Habría fotografías y no quería exponerme no más…. Eso paso años.. Pero después les contare me puse una falda negra ónix una blusa blanca y un saco negro…. Con accesorios perlas y unos lentes negros… en realidad Louis mi estilista me dejo tan bien y tan irreconocible que dude que era yo frente al espejo….. me mire y Salí…. Ya me esperaba la camioneta junto a Tomoyo Daidouji y Eriol Hiragizawa…. Era un matrimonio joven de mi edad.. Socios de mi familia y por supuesto eran amigos.. no muy cercanos, pero era lo que tenía más cerca….

Eriol: veo que cambiaste tu look ¿? Debido a ¿?

Sakura: a que no deben reconocerme…. Será eso.. recuerda Touya debe manejar esto no yo…

Tomoyo: pero no tenías que ser tan descabellada una peluca bastaba….

Diablos… porque no pensé en eso…

Sakura: creo que no lo pensé muy bien…

Eriol: sabes que estamos aquí asesorándote.. tu abuelo pensó en todo…

Sakura: demonios como….

Tomoyo: el lleva metido en esto además… no sabes nada de esto, eres nueva…

Sakura: como lo odio… pero pensare en otra cosa… solo espero que no me descubra

Eriol: esperemos.. hemos llegado Srtas.…. Bajemos…

Corporación Li.. Un edificio enorme, me podría perder en ella, gracias a dios.. Llevo a gente conmigo.. Entramos subimos el elevador y la sala de juntas, mucha gente… saludamos y nos sentamos… después aburrido.. blah..blah.. Aburrido… no entendía ni x… en serio… matemáticas se veía de niños comparado con eso.. Que no te subestimen….

Sakura: creo que eso ya lo checamos con anterioridad… solo venimos a firmas.. esta listo el contrato…

Hien: veo que la Srta. Kinomoto es algo impaciente….

Sakura: lo siento, pero hay que cumplir con el horario establecido….

Hien: la verdad Srta.… queremos esperar a alguien más para firmar el contrato….

Sakura: acaso no le enviamos la invitación… porque no esta…

Hien: vera es uno de los miembros del comité.. y está de viaje… no debe tardar…

Sakura: son las 10:30.. creo que si no esta será mejor posponer la junta no cree…

Hien: pues… yo..

Syaoran: perdón por la tardanza.. hay mucha gente en el aeropuerto…

Ahí lo vi… Syaoran… y vaya mentira… si llegamos desde muy temprano….. de seguro estaba con alguien.. que rayos deja de pensar en eso…..

Sakura: usted es?

Syaoran: Li, Syaoran….

Hien: el es el segundo miembro al igual que mi hijo Ryu Li…

Sakura: basta de presentaciones… podemos firmar….

Hien: si por supuesto….

Obviamente lo reconocía, pero no podía delatarme… no ahora…Ryu Li era guapo.. alto ojos azules… y cabello marrón .. Pero no sobresalía a Syaoran, el tenia el espíritu salvaje lo olía desde aquí.. Esos hombres me gustaban…. Firmamos, tomaron fotos.. en las cuales no evite posar.. Diablos mis reflejos…. Pasamos al almuerzo y ahí lo conocí…

Hien: srta. Kinomoto.. ahora si es tiempo de presentaciones… Ryu Li, Syaoran Li y Meiling Li… Leran Li mi familia.

Sakura: mucho gusto…

Hien: quisiéramos invitarla a la mansión Li a cenar, para celebrar la fusión de las empresas…

Sakura: disculpe la declinación de la invitación… pero solo estamos unidos por 1 año… aun no estamos fusionados.. creo que sería más una prueba…

Eriol: Sakura… discúlpenos…

Syaoran: creo que estará satisfecha ese año.. no tendrá ninguna queja…

Hien: Syaoran está en lo correcto…

Tomoyo: estaremos encantados de ir…

Ahí estaba arreglándome para la noche… no quería ir… estúpido Eriol… pero bueno no iría sola… me puse un vestido gris con una fuerte pronunciación en mi pierna derecha… y use las joyas de la familia por fin… subimos a la camioneta y de pronto vi la mansión Li… enorme…. Fantástica…. Elegante, pero sobre todo protegida hasta el último rincón.. Bajamos y ahí estaban recibiéndonos de nuevo la familia Li… cenamos amenamente.. No hable… silencio… hasta que por fin pasamos a los negocios.. Eriol y Tomoyo hablaban y hablaban a lo que yo estaba sorprendida hablaban 1000 palabras por minuto.. y ninguna entendía hasta que…

Hien: Srta. Kinomoto que opina…

Sakura: que…yo… discúlpenme.. tengo que ir al tocador…

Leran: claro.. Wei la escoltara….

Me pare y de pronto Salí del baño… porque me siento tan intimidada… no soy así.. salgo y de pronto paso lo que me temía… me perdí…. Camine y camine y de pronto mis tacones me fallaron… llegue a un balcón.. y aprecie el jardín….. y ahí vi a Ryu Li peleando con Meiling Li veía como levantaban la voz pero no entendía nada…

Syaoran: te gusta el espectáculo…

Sakura: disculpa….

Syaoran: que si disfrutas el espectáculo….es de mala educación oír conversaciones ajenas…

Sakura: disculpa, pero no soy a quien deberías decírselo… solo llegue aquí por equivocación..

Syaoran: tu excusa será.. me perdí….

Diablos.. Soy tan predecible…

Sakura: de que hablas no… necesitaba aire fresco..

Syaoran: claro…

Sakura: si no me cree es su problema.. si me disculpa….

Y ahí me sujeto mi mano, me perdí y ….

Syaoran: no sé lo que planeas de esta prueba a la corporación de mi familia pero te estaré vigilando….

Sakura: a que te refieres ¿?

Syaoran: tu familia se ha negado con los años fusionarse con la nuestra.. pero de la noche a la mañana todo cambio…

Sakura: será porque ahora es mía ya anteriormente no estaba a cargo yo..

Syaoran: no me hagas reír... sé que tu empresa aun no la manejas en su totalidad estas a prueba también… pero lo dejaremos al tiempo… querida…

Sujeto mi cara… lo quería matar…. Me retire furiosa y me largue me largue… no quería verlo… como cambio de la noche a la mañana el…. Donde estaba aquel caballero que conocí… todos son iguales… no cabe duda… pero ya veremos quién gana la batalla…

**SYAORAN LI**

Monte Carlo una de las ciudades que me gustaban… viaje de negocios a Francia y me desvié un poco un relax antes de ver a la heredera Kinomoto.. el Sr Clow era alguien de temer al igual que Touya Kinomoto pero ahora una mujer heredera… bueno es o que tenía que ver con mis propios ojos… además de que no es mi problema es de Ryu Li ya que el como heredero debe asumir esto, pero tenía que estar presente ya que tenía acciones en la corporación Li…. Visto mi Armani dispuesto a ir a desayunar… y observar una posible candidata este año… si.. un mujeriego era.. Orgulloso ante todo, ninguna mujer me satisfacía… antro al elevador y de pronto se acerca un ángel.. No lo podía creer… hermosa de la cabeza a los pies…. Y la reconocí…

Syaoran: disculpe usted es Sak Kino ?

Sakura: si

Creo que ya la encontré….

Syaoran: wow es más bonita en persona mi nombre es Syaoran

Sakura: mucho gusto

Syaoran: fue un placer para mí... Disculpa el atrevimiento pero quisiera acompañarme a comer conmigo?

Sakura: disculpe pero tengo que ir a otro lado la próxima ocasión adiós

Y ahí me rechazo, mi ego no me lo permitía…. Me fui a desayunar con la esperanza de topármela por casualidad pero….no… falle.. Cene ahí mismo y me acerque…. No la iba a perder..

Syaoran : buenas noches…puedo acompañarla

Sakura : claro siéntese

Syaoran: veo que se nos hizo cenar juntos después de todo

Sakura veo que si sr ¿?

Syaoran: Syaoran está bien

Nunca mezclo la aventura con os negocios no es mi estilo…..

Sakura: noto que no me dijo su apellido

Syaoran: no es importante

Sakura: está bien

Transcurrió el tiempo y vaya que teníamos cosas en común, comida, música, hasta el guardarropa… de pronto note que su voz cambiaba….

Sakura: creo que me retiro ya estoy pasadas de copas creo que no debí decir eso fue un placer Syaoran con per...

Syaoran: te acompaño

Sakura: no descuida estaré bien (se tropieza)

Syaoran: es mi responsabilidad escoltar a una bella mujer a su cuarto…..vamos

La acompañe y deseaba que diera el primer paso, pero no lo hizo…. Me aventure…

Syaoran: sana y salva

Sakura: gracias ( Le da un beso en su mejilla)

Syaoran: no hay problema

Y de pronto sentí química en ese beso… mi mejilla quería explotar acaso.. no… no puedo.. el gran Syaoran se doblego con un beso en la mejilla… no no no debo estar soñando… me limite a retirarme a mi pent-house y dormir tendría que viajar temprano… desperté y aun sentía mi mejilla ardiendo… me olvide y baje y de pronto la vi ahí peleando con la recepcionista… no podía viajar.. y de pronto hice algo que no podía creer ni yo mismo…

Syaoran: disculpe hay algún problema…..

Sakura: si lo hay… necesito llegar a Hong- Kong y no hay vuelos…

Syaoran: es tan importante ir…. Para usted..

Sakura: claro que si.. todos mis asuntos son importantes… mi tiempo vale oro…

Hasta el mío vale oro,

Syaoran: ya veo (sonríe)… si quieres puedo llevarte…

Sakura: hablas en serio….

Syaoran: yo voy para allá y no veo por qué no llevarte conmigo en el jet… no me gusta viajar solo además…

Le coquetee, pero es tan despistada… creo que no sirven mis técnicas de seducción con ella….

Sakura: gracias…. Te lo pagare de cualquier forma tu dime…

Syaoran: solo si comemos juntos y partimos después.. qué opinas…

Sakura: por supuesto…..

Cambie mi técnica.. Debía ser el caballeroso Syaoran Li…. Comimos y me la pase bien.. me reia de unas cosas … nunca me la había pasado tan bien con alguien… viajamos y ella durmió, y yo me limite a ver el contrato Kinomoto…. Despertó y bajamos… me agradeció y se fue.. era de madrugada llegue a mi departamento que queda a las afueras de la ciudad revise el contrato y de pronto vi algo que no podía creer mi hermano Ryu li y Meiling en una posición un poco comprometedora en mi habitación….

Meiling: Syao no es lo que piensas veras yo….

Syaoran: Ryu somos primos… esto… esto….

Ryu: veras Syao… Mei y yo nos amamos desde años y queremos casarnos…..

Syaoran: sabes que está prohibido… tu tienes que casarte con alguien importante eres el heredero de la familia Li y debes dar un Heredero firme y respetable… es tu .. responsabilidad…

Ryu: declinare.. eso hare… tu puedes quedarte con..

Syaoran: sabes el daño que le ocasionaras a la familia… papa esta enfermo…

Ryu: lo ce, por eso quiero hacerlo pronto.. me iré con Mei lejos…

Syaoran: sabes no quiero saberlo.. me voy….

Y la verdad me fui no quería saberlo, anduve en mi Bugatti por toda la ciudad y de pronto me percate de la hora.. llegare por primera vez tarde… diablos…. Entre a la empresa y

Syaoran: perdón por la tardanza.. hay mucha gente en el aeropuerto…

Ahí la vi… Sakura Kinomoto una morena ojos grises… muy guapa pero no se comparaba con mi Sak….

Sakura: usted es?

Syaoran: Li, Syaoran….

Hien: el es el segundo miembro al igual que mi hijo Ryu Li…

Sakura: basta de presentaciones… podemos firmar….

Hien: si por supuesto….

Su tono tan altanero, no cabe duda que tenia el carácter Kinomoto… fastidiosa… eso era… grosero…. Firmamos… y de pronto vi que Ryu no dejaba de mirarla, eso me causo un dolor estomacal.. Repugnancia.. un dolor punzante en mi corazón y dolor en mi cabeza… pensé que moriría…. Pronto tomaron fotos para la prensa y la vi posar… además de eso vanidosa….. dios… mujeres como ella sobran… el almuerzo fue tranquilo y de pronto volvimos a toparnos….

Hien: srta. Kinomoto.. ahora si es tiempo de presentaciones… Ryu Li, Syaoran Li y Meiling Li… Leran Li mi familia.

Sakura: mucho gusto…

Hien: quisiéramos invitarla a la mansión Li a cenar, para celebrar la fusión de las empresas…

Sakura: disculpe la declinación de la invitación… pero solo estamos unidos por 1 año… aun no estamos fusionados.. creo que sería más una prueba…

Y ahí estaba lo que sospechaba es su plan… ponernos a prueba después sacar provecho y dejarnos solos….

Eriol: Sakura… discúlpenos…

Syaoran: creo que estará satisfecha ese año.. no tendrá ninguna queja…

Hien: Syaoran esta en lo correcto…

Tomoyo: estaremos encantados de ir…

Los socios Hiragizawa y Daidouji aceptaron, pero ella no.. Diablos ahora tendría que ir a cenar…. Recibimos en la mansión a los invitados y no cabe duda que esa mujer es hermosa, su cuerpo es hermoso, su cara delicada y fina.. Hermosa.. Pero su boca.. ese era su único problema.. la cena fue tranquila, la observe y de pronto vi que estaba aburrida… bostezaba y estaba a punto de dormirse sobre el poste hasta que….

Hien: srta Kinomoto que opina…

Sakura: que…yo… discúlpenme.. tengo que ir al tocador…

Leran: claro.. Wei la escoltara….

La pillaron, eso siempre hacia papa para probarnos desde niños…. Se tardó más de la debida cuenta y no es porque estuviera contando los segundos ni mucho menos los minutos, pero deseaba saber la hora….. 11 pm genial… me retire y de pronto vi que Ryu y Meiling discutían y salían al patio.. Busque una salida rápida y vi el balcón y la observe… endemoniadamente hermosa… la luz de la luna la hacía ver tan hermosa… tranquilo…. Y de pronto observe lo que sus ojos buscaban.. mi hermano.. me sentí un poco raro.. Ryu se llevaba lo mejor de todo siempre.. y las sobras para Syaoran…. La misma historia….

Syaoran: te gusta el espectáculo…

Sakura: disculpa….

Syaoran: que si disfrutas el espectáculo….es de mala educación oir conversaciones ajenas…

Sakura: disculpa, pero no soy a quien deberías decírselo… solo llegue aquí por equivocación..

Syaoran: tu excusa será.. me perdí….

Tan predecible… se asombró…

Sakura: de que hablas no… necesitaba aire fresco..

Syaoran: claro…

Sakura: si no me cree es su problema.. si me disculpa….

Syaoran: no se lo que planeas de esta prueba a la corporación de mi familia pero te estaré vigilando….

Sakura: a que te refieres ¿?

Creo que está diciendo la verdad.. o actúa muy bien… no sabe aún los planes del abuelo Kinomoto…

Syaoran: tu familia se ha negado con los años fusionarse con la nuestra.. pero de la noche a la mañana todo cambio…

Sakura: será porque ahora es mía ya anteriormente no estaba a cargo yo..

Syaoran: no me hagas reír.. se que tu empresa aun no la manejas en su totalidad estas a prueba también… pero lo dejaremos al tiempo… querida…

Sujete su cara, la quería besar.. Controlarla. Dominarla…. la solté y se fue furiosa.. Me reí.. hace mucho que no me divertía…. Y lo mejor estábamos empezando nuestro juego…. Vi la luna y recordé a Sak Kino.. Donde estará…

**Continuara…..**


	2. Chapter 2

**SAKURA**

Llevo días aburrida.. Muerta de aburrimiento… trabajo ahora en la corporación Li en donde tengo a cargo ver los intereses de acuerdo.. Diablos… tengo mi oficina al lado de Ryu y del otro lado a Syaoran en medio de los dos Li… esta oficina es del Sr. Hien pero el decidió otorgármela ya que el tiene un problema de salud y me la cedió… algunos meses… genial.. Pensé que estaría a este paso en New York… casi es final de año y siempre viajo allá… pero este año no estoy encarcelada en esta oficina ahogándome en papeles que no comprendo… tardo mucho descifrando estos jeroglíficos y para acabar Tomoyo y Eriol se largaron a Inglaterra supervisando la compañía suya y la mía… no podía retenerlos pero ahora escaneo los documentos y mi nuevo sequito lo descifra y después lo envía…después tengo que resumirlo y enviárselo al abuelo diablos… esto me frustra…. En eso veo a Ryu Li acercándose… olvide decir que las paredes son de vidrio… viene y

Ryu: veo que estas agotada… y aburrida…

Sakura: diablos si… soy tan predecible..

Ryu: algo.. te gustaría ir a almorzar… tal vez eso te distraiga

Sakura: pues… yo…

De pronto recibo una llamada…

Sakura: aguarda…

Syaoran: disculpa Sakura necesito los informes actualizados antes del almuerzo los tienes…

Sakura: yo.. la verdad no.. te los enviare mañana…

Syaoran: veras estoy en video conferencia con Rusia y esos informes deben estar más tardar en 2 horas… así que espero que lo hagas.. adiós…

2 horas está loco.. Dios…

Sakura: lo siento Li… yo…

Ryu: Ryu…. Puedes llamarme así…

Sakura: veras… mi querido socio de la derecha… me tiene a dieta por el día de hoy los informes aun no los actualizo…

Ryu: lo dejaremos para otra ocasión… si quieres podría ayudarte….

No dejare que él se burle de mi cerebro.. Syaoran lo notaria….

Sakura: no quiero molestarte.. además creo que viene Meiling puedes ir con ella….

Gracias a dios me salvo…. El salió y continúe con el informe no sin antes mandarle una mirada de miedo… me perdí de mi almuerzo hoy y tantos días antes… gracias a Syaoran acaso que cree que no como…. Diablos… muero de hambre… y debo hacer el informe… odio a todos…. En especial a Syaoran Li…

**RYU LI**

Debo reconocer que la Srta. Kinomoto es bonita, pero en estos momentos estoy enamorado de Meiling Li, mi prima… sé que está mal pero la amo.. No fue desde niños, ella estaba enamorada de Syaoran y de pronto con el paso de los años se fijó en mi… no sentía celos, pero sé que no hay que forzar al amor… amar a quien no puedes amar no es lo mío… Syaoran sabe lo mío con Mei y la verdad me alegro que lo descubriera… no quiero esta vida, quiero hijos con Mei y lejos de esta ciudad y de tantas normas… una vida tranquila…. Le deje las cosas claras a Syao… y espero que algún día me entienda…. El contrato Kinomoto vencerá en menos de un año y no solo eso el Sr Clow Kinomoto puso de condición que daría la fusión de su corporación con la Li a cambio de… una boda si.. mi boda con Sakura Kinomoto…. Ella no lo sabe y no lo debe saber si se entera rodaran cabezas… mi plan es llevarme bien con ella, no tiene la culpa ella de nada… porque se harán los tramites de la boda… pero no podre ser yo el que me case.. Verán desde esa noche Syaoran mi hermano no deja de verla… lo ce está enamorado… así que he invitado a Sakura a salir a los que ella acepta pero después declinas mis invitaciones ya que Syaoran le otorga más y más trabajo… es agradable ver sus peleas constantes en la oficina me alegran la vida… y mi futura cuñada me agrada son el uno para el otro…. Después de mi almuerzo con Mei llega mi padre….

Hien: veo que fuiste a almorzar…

Ryu: si con Mei (sonreí).

Hien: veras… el Sr. Kinomoto quiere que escojamos una fecha y sigamos con la fusión de las empresas…

Ryu: acaso lo sabe la srta. Kinomoto…

Hien: aun no… pero después de esta noche lo sabrá y mañana anunciaremos que están comprometidos y hacer los trámites de la boda…

Ryu: pero..

Hien: sabes que es tu responsabilidad como heredero… es mejor hacerlo pronto.. el Sr. Kinomoto mandara el acuerdo de matrimonio y acatarlo…

Ryu: si…

Hien: sabes que lo hago por tu bien…

De pronto los meses se acortan… nunca pensé que sería tan pronto.. Debo pensar… rápido…

**SYAORAN LI**

Ese Ryu no le basto con Meiling…a no… quiere también a la Srta. Kinomoto… no estoy celoso.. Simplemente esos son los valores que nos inculcaron desde niños… sé que he tenido relaciones fugaces pero no ando exhibiéndolas como él lo hace con ellas… que descaro de hombre… se que estos días he matado de trabajo a la Sakura pero.. Es por su bien.. No voy a permitir que Ryu se sobrepase con ella y después ella nos anule el contrato por acoso.. Simplemente son negocios…. Negocios… si me preguntan Sak Kino la estoy buscando en Hong-Kong pero nada…. Desapareció de la faz de la tierra…. Tengo una cita en la NASA la próxima semana tal vez se fue a MARTE u otro planeta o galaxia, porque he buscado en todas partes y no la encuentran….en estas fechas dice que está en New York pero tampoco allá esta.. Diablos.. Esa mujer me está volviendo loco.. Solo quiero conocerla.. Sé que ella es la indicada… para mi… lo ce…

**SAKURA **

Llego al departamento y no puedo creer lo que veo… el abuelo ha llegado…

Clow: por qué tan tarde…

Sakura: gracias a ti… agradécete.. no pensé que iba a trabajar mucho…

Clow: lo siento… pero así son los negocios… toma asiento… veo que cambiaste tu look…

Sakura: a que debo tu visita…

Clow: vine a visitarte y ver como ibas…

Sakura: abuelo.. que te traes entre manos….

Clow: me atrapaste.. veras… ya he elegido a tu prometido….. y no solo eso… fusionaremos las empresas….

Sakura: vaya entonces estaba en lo cierto… Ryu Li..

Clow: que inteligente… te casaras con él y te libraras de tus obligaciones si lo deseas… si quieres volver al modelaje por mí no hay problema…

Sakura: veo que mi felicidad no cuenta aquí…

Clow: si cuenta.. por eso hare un contrato matrimonial….

Sakura: como…

Clow: no quiero que me estafen de esto pequeña….

Sakura: te escucho… cuales son los términos…

Clow: entre los dos escogeremos…pensaba en un matrimonio de 3 años si no has tenido heredero ya sea femenino o masculino te divorciaras… si lo deseas tu o el… claro quién sabe… tal vez te enamores… el estará a cargo de las empresas Kinomoto velara por tus responsabilidades como heredero… hasta que estén casados claro… tendrá que subir las ganancias a un 30% para mi felicidad y la tuya en un futuro….además si te engaña el tendrá que indemnizarte por 15 millones de euros o si tú lo engañas es al contrario…

Sakura: solo veo ganancias para ti.. que gano yo a cambio de todo…. A parte de mi vida miserable…

Clow: Bueno consideremos que pasan los 3 años sin hijos sin que te enamores… que quieres…

Sakura: que Touya asuma su papel de heredero…

Clow: no… eso no lo permitiré…

Sakura: son negocios.. solo accederé bajo esa condición….

Clow: Sakura el…

Sakura: a mí no me importa… cerramos el trato?

Clow: está bien….

Solo serán 3 años…. Solo 3… debo hacerlo se lo debo a mi hermano…

**RYU LI**

Un día trágico para mí.. Pensé que Sakura no aceptaría pero lo hizo… dios… que hare… antes de firmar el acuerdo Salí a la azotea… dispuesto a tirarme del piso 50 estaba apunto cuando….

Meiling: Ryu no lo hagas….

Ryu: no veo otra salida…. Si tú no estás conmigo no quiero estar con vida… tu eres lo único que me hace respirar… pero si no estás a mi lado…no puedo

Meiling: cásate… sabía yo de esto desde hace mucho.. lo sabíamos los dos… es momento de decirnos adiós…

Ryu: no.. no lo hare… prefiero antes morir…

Sakura: aguarda…

Ryu: que haces aquí… no deberías estar aquí…

Sakura: no debería… pero tengo que hablar con ustedes dos… negocios…

Meiling: a que te refieres….

Sakura: no me quiero casar contigo Ryu… no quiero pero tengo que..

Ryu: a que te refieres… explícate…

Sakura: veras tengo un hermano… Touya Kinomoto… sé que se conocen… veras él es gay.. y tiene pareja y mi abuelo lo desheredo…

Ryu: el que tiene que ver en esto…

Sakura: yo no soy buena en los negocios.. y el si lo es.. él debe heredar la compañía… yo no… veras si al cabo de 3 años no tengo hijos ni me enamoro heredara el…. la compañía y serás tu libre.. estaremos divorciados y cada quien podrá hacer su vida… pero por favor ayúdame.. solo fingiremos ante las cámaras, sociedad y la familia estar casados… por favor… ayúdame…

Ryu: pero son 3 años… yo no podría..

Meiling: hazlo…. Los dos podemos vernos en secreto….

Sakura: hazlo… juro que no diré nada de lo de ustedes y sobre todo no seremos un matrimonio cada quien dormirá en cuartos separados… si lo deseas… seremos como amigos.. y juro que el día que se venzan los 3 años podrás casarte con Meiling sin dificultad los ayudare yo… que dices…

Ryu: pero…

Meiling: vamos… es nuestra única salida….

Sakura: vamos… yo viajare todo el tiempo.. soy modelo mi nombre es Sak Kino y siempre tengo trabajo en Europa, América… y no te molestare… en casa, el trabajo en ningún lado

Ryu: esto está mal… pero no veo otra salida….

Sakura: gracias (los abraza a los 2)

Regresamos y de pronto lo dije…

Ryu: firmemos…

**SYAORAN LI:**

Y de pronto lo entendí todo… una boda será la fusión para la fusión LI-KINOMOTO… ella desde la mañana estaba feliz… Ryu salió a tomar aire… sabemos todos que no se lo esperaba… no está preparado… pero regreso… y firmo… firmaron el acuerdo…estúpido y acuerdo 3 años…no ce porque estoy así… pero definitivamente este día empezó mal…

Llego la prensa y millones de fotos salieron en el diario al día siguiente… por semanas fue la sensación hasta que se casaron… ella se veía hermosa con su vestido… hermosa… envidiaba tanto a Ryu… yo estuve al lado de Meiling le dolía tanto… estúpido Ryu… ella me dijo que no le dolía… pero lo veía en sus ojos.. Se fueron de luna de miel a Hawái por 3 días… que felicidad.. El regreso y ella no.. El mencionaba que se enamoró tanto de la ciudad que se quedó… varias semanas… se me hizo lo más extraño… pero así fue.. Constantemente ella se dejaba ver en reuniones.. No volví a dirigirle la palabra… me tomaría unos días en Milán en busca de Sak Kino.. Invite a mi prima para que se despejara pero se negó… llegue al departamento de ella y

Syaoran: Mei vengo a….

Mei: syao… yo…

De nuevo estaban Ryu y Meiing en las suyas… pero está casado…

Syaoran: estas casado….. tu… dios…

Ryu: deja que te explique yo…

Syaoran: me retiro…. Adiós…

No puedo creer que engañe a Kinomoto ella no se merece eso.. ella necesita a alguien que la respete que la quiera… que la ame… no el bastardo de mi hermano… no….retome mi búsqueda y Sak Kino modelaría así que.. Tenía que ir a apoyarla… y retomar lo que hace unos pocos meses me quede pendiente con ella… y de pronto llego a Milán…

**SAKURA **

Después de mi boda que solo asistieron el abuelo, Tomoyo, Eriol, los Li…gran cosa no quería nada ostentoso y menos porque no duraría esto solo fue por el civil gracias a dios... nos fuimos de luna de miel a Hawaii la verdad iba a trabajar unos calendarios y fotos de portada en bañador… teñí de nuevo mi cabello y me quite los lentes de contacto… Ryu me miro sorprendida me dijo que no me había creído esa parte de ser modelo… después de mi trabajo el regreso y solo me he presentado a reuniones en donde debo estar he viajado mucho… mi abuelo no me puso objeción en mi trabajo pero me pidió que después del desfile pase tiempo con la familia Li para no levantar sospechas.. Milán último desfile de la temporada… adiós vacaciones… adiós soltería….llego y de pronto empieza el desfile termina y me alejo dando unas ultimas poses y autógrafos… mi vida de ensueño se está despidiendo…llego al hotel y me quite unas extensiones del cabello dejando ver mi corte Sakura Ki…digo Li…. Llamo a mi queridísimo esposo…con el paso de los días Ryu y yo ahora somos amigos y tengo que reportarme con él…..es un buen amigo

Sakura: Ryu mañana parto a Hong-Kong… dile a Charles que pase por mí al aeropuerto a las 12 y nos vemos en el departamento… te quiero esposo mío…mua.. besos… (cuelgo) quien diría que paso casi 1 año y solo faltan 2 y por fin Ryu se ira con Meiling y yo seré libre….

Syaoran: así que de eso se trataba…..

Sakura: que… que… haces aquí…

Syaoran: nada… Sak o debería decirte Sakura o cuñadita….

Sakura: yo…..

Syaoran: quiero la verdad ya… habla…

Y de pronto lo arruine todo… Ryu y Meiling me mataran… suspire…

**SYAORAN LI**

Mis fuentes me dijeron que Sak estaría en ese hotel, pedí las llaves.. Bueno las conseguí y prepare una cena para dos… muy romántica… entro y vi que se quitó cabello de ella.. Me encanto su corte no perdía hermosura… pero de pronto llamo a alguien conocido… Ryu… mi hermano…

Sakura: Ryu mañana parto a Hong-Kong… dile a Charles que pase por mi al aeropuerto a las 12 y nos vemos en el departamento… te quiero esposo mío…mua.. besos… (colgó)

SAK KINO alias SAKURA KINOMOTO debí imaginármelo… que tonto…he sido mi cuñada, la arpía que le hice la vida imposible en la oficina….y yo preocupado porque mi hermano tenía una amante…. Permanecí en silencio quería saber la verdad… la merecía…

Sakura: quien diría que paso casi 1 año y solo faltan 2 y por fin Ryu se ira con Meiling y yo seré libre….

Syaoran: así que de eso se trataba…..

Ella quería más dinero… solo dinero….

Sakura: que… que… haces aquí…

Syaoran: nada… Sak o debería decirte Sakura o cuñadita….

Sakura: yo…..

Syaoran: quiero la verdad ya… habla…

Sakura: no te la diré…

Syaoran: si no hablas diré todo… y no es una advertencia (marque un numero desde mi celular)…

Sakura: está bien (cuelga mi teléfono)… veras yo soy Sak Kino soy modelo y me encanta serlo.. cuando nos topamos en Monte Carlo mi abuelo dijo que yo sería la heredera de la fortuna Kinomoto… yo la verdad no la merezco… mi hermano Touya toda la vida se esforzó para ello, pero mi abuelo lo desheredo por ser gay y paso a mis manos… yo no ce nada de negocios y quise en un principio arruinar la fortuna pero de pronto me pone a un sequito para que no falle…

Syaoran: y cuando decidiste tener más dinero… cuando llegamos a la parte de la caza fortunas…

Sakura: no es lo que piensas… mi abuelo me obligo a casarme con Ryu con ese contrato… que conoces el de 3 años.. etc.. bueno.. Ryu salió ese día en busca de aire y le propuse nuestro matrimonio ficticio aceptamos el casamiento, pero no me ha tocado ni lo he tocado dormimos en cuartos separados… y tiene por amante a Meiling ya lo ce…yo estuve de acuerdo… con todo esto.. en 2 años nos divorciaremos y rehaceremos nuestras vidas como si nada…

Syaoran: esto está mal… no es posible que tu…

Sakura: lo hice por mi hermano… no se merece esto…

Syaoran: no fue la forma…

Sakura: era la única en ese momento… vamos no hubiera hecho lo mismo por Ryu o Meiling…

Syaoran: es diferente…

Sakura: es lo mismo… por favor no nos arruines la felicidad… solo 2 años Syaoran 2 años… más y todo volverá a su lugar…

Syaoran (suspire): está bien…

Sakura: gracias.. gracias….. (me abraza) bueno ya que tienes la cena servida… cenemos….

Y en ese momento me volví el cómplice….que suerte la mía….

**SAKURA LI**

Me había descubierto Syaoran… pude haberle mentido pero lo hubiese descubierto tarde o temprano.. No ce que me pasa pero no podía ya seguirle ocultando esto… cenamos y no hablamos de nuevo.. Él se quedó en mi pent-house claro en el otro cuarto… separados… me levante temprano y me puse mi pantalón beige con una blusa blanca y un cinturón blanco al igual que unos zapatos cafés de tacón… no muy altos hoy saldría de viaje y me gusta viajar cómoda… pedí el desayuno y el de Syaoran no tardó mucho en salir ya arreglado con su pantalón de vestir negro y su camisa azul.. Guapo como siempre… pero qué diablos pienso…..

Syaoran: buenos días..

Sakura: buenos días. Como dormiste…

Syaoran: bien.. asimilando todo este asunto…

Sakura: descuida… todo pasara..

Sebastián: disculpe Srta. Está todo listo…

Sakura: está bien.. lleva estas cosas al jet Kinomoto y saldré en poco tiempo. Gracias..

Syaoran: viajaras ¿?

Sakura: debo estar hoy en Hong-Kong tengo una cena con la familia Schneider en pocos días y necesito preparar la mansión.. la comida y los… negocios..

Syaoran: ya veo….seguirás entonces con su plan… no crees que un día se darán cuenta todos… de su farsa…

Sakura: cuando eso suceda ya estaremos divorciados… piensa positivo… si me disculpas tengo un vuelo que tomar y si gustas quedarte en el pent-house adelante estás en tu casa.. me reti..

Syaoran: aguarda…

Sakura: debo llegar a esa cena… lo siento… quisiera quedarme pero…

Sebastián: disculpe Srta. El jet Kinomoto no está disponible… al parecer su abuelo lo tomo con urgencia… y hemos llamado al aeropuerto y no hay vuelos…

Sakura: no puedo creerlo.. esta el jet Li disponible…

Sebastián: deje lo confirmo…

Syaoran: está disponible en 1 semana si gustas en 1 semana te puedo llevar…

Sakura: acaso estás loco…. Ryu y tus padres me mataran si no llego…

Syaoran: disculpa…pero estoy de vacaciones 1 semana…así que…

Sebastián: disculpe.. el jet está ocupado por los invitados a la cena.. y al parecer se desocupa en 1 semana…

Sakura: gracias Sebastián…

Syaoran: así que después de todo nos quedaremos más tiempo juntos…

Sakura: declino la invitación cuñado… estaré en Hong-Kong como sea posible… (se va)…

Tengo que pensar… mi farsa se está descubriendo poco a poco… si no voy los chismes correrán… no esto no me debe estar pasando…. Que mala suerte tengo a lado de Syaoran quiero… quiero… matarlo por una parte pero por otra le agradezco…odio esas cenas. Donde soy un trofeo. De mi familia y de la familia Li… tomo un auto y reviso mis planes….

**SYAORAN LI.**

De nuevo el destino nos juntaba esta semana estaría a su lado, no importa que Ryu sea su esposo, ni que sea mi cuñada, yo siento un deber en mi de protegerla… deseo conocerla… desde el desayuno que no la veo, yo me apresuro a ser unos negocios y dejar todo claro… ella regresa y de pronto escucho una loca idea descabellada….

Syaoran: como dices?

Sakura: que iré a Hong-Kong viajare por todo Europa y por todo Asia para llegar me retiro…

Syaoran: sabes que eso tomaría días….

Sakura: no.. no pienso quedarme aquí… necesito ir.. es mi deber ir… puedes quedarte nos…vemos…adiós…

Syaoran: iré contigo…

Sakura: a que te refieres….

Syaoran: como miembro Li es mi deber moral no dejar sola a una dama….. además mi cuñada que llevara el heredero dentro de ella.. es mi obligación. Así que cuando partimos…

Sakura: no creo que haga falta.. veras aun no llevo el heredero dentro de mí.. además no tienes porque… yo puedo sola ir…

Syaoran: insisto.. y no tomare un no….por respuesta..

Sakura: como quieras.. pero no habrá 1 clase… así que no quiero quejas….

Syaoran: por mí no hay problema.. vamos…

Así partimos… este viaje es un total desastre aun no empieza… y ya veo todos los problemas que pasaremos….tomamos el tren y nos dirigimos a Verona.. Ella como siempre estaba al celular hablando con mi hermano.. Con su amiga Tomoyo todo el trayecto tenía que preparar la cena..

Sakura: gracias Tomoyo.. no sabes cómo te lo agradezco.. entonces prepara eso.. cualquier inconveniente me marcas.. no.. no voy. Sola.. Li, Syaoran va conmigo. Sí.. mi cuñado.. gracias. De nuevo.. si claro te debo una. Adiós.. (cuelga)… me ayudara Tomoyo… estamos a punto de llegar a Verona comeremos algo y partiremos de nuevo… a Venecia..

Syaoran: veo que tienes todo calculado..

Sakura: si mis planes no fallan estaremos cerca…

Syaoran: dime porque es tan importante esa cena… que temes ¿?

Sakura: (suspira) veras.. estará toda la aristocracia.. de por si hay rumores míos.. de que no le cumplo a Ryu y no hay heredero.. que él tiene un amante o que yo tengo uno.. claro algunos falsos otros no tanto.. pero debo hacerlo mi abuelo cree en que puedo manejar esto.. debo tapar estos rumores veras.. si no lo hago. El sospechara al igual que tu familia y se disolverá el contrato.. y eso mi querido Syaoran no nos conviene a Ryu ni a mí.. y mucho menos a las terceras personas que estamos ayudando…

Syaoran: sé que está mal esto.. pero creo que se están sacrificando mucho ustedes dos. Por algo.. algo..

Sakura: ridículo. No.. yo haría todo por ver a mi familia unida.. solo que sabes. Que ellos no ceden un poco.. me entenderás cuando todo termine ya veras… mira… hemos llegado iremos a comer.. pizza. Se te antoja…

Syaoran: vayamos….

Fuimos a un restaurant… ella pidió una pizza entera con doble queso y peperonni la mas enorme que tenían… tenia un apetito grandioso, y yo solo me limite a una ensalada cesar…

Sakura: te has de preguntar por que como demasiado… pero veras.. tengo un.. buen metabolismo…

Syaoran: lo veo…

Sakura: no quieres un poco….

Syaoran: veras.. yo no como…esa…clase de comida..

Sakura: vamos.. me dirás. Que nunca la has probado…oh…por dios..

Syaoran: es que no haya querido, pero a los restaurantes que frecuento yo…

Sakura: vamos prueba.. no te arrepentirás…

Y ahí estaba ella dándome un pedazo pequeño.. Quería negarme. Pero fue tan insistente. Que termine cediendo.. mi paladar poco a poco distinguía el sabor.. y no me negué estaba deliciosa..

Syaoran: muy rica…

Sakura: pediré más… te has perdido una vida…

Y así comí pizza con mi cuñada.. Odio esa palabra.. Odio que sea mi cuñada. Aun siento una punzada en mi corazón cada vez que menciono eso.. o cada vez… que me recuerda a Ryu.. su familia.. Quería secuestrarla… llevarla a algún lugar donde nadie nos conociera.. Amarnos...apasionadamente y nunca más regresar.. Pero es un caso egoísta.. Ella ha luchado por ver a su familia junta.. y no le privaría. Del único deseo que tiene.. Nos apresuramos en comer y nos dirigimos a la estación no sin antes tomar fotos del viaje… nos dirigimos a la estación y tomamos un tren a Venecia…. Tomamos un barco y llegamos a un hotel.. al llegar nos dimos cuenta.. Que compartiríamos de nuevo.. Cuartos separados.. Descansamos mucho y al siguiente día salimos en un vuelo a la India.. Fueron las horas más frustrantes.. Pues íbamos en clase turista… pero eso no fue lo desagradable… verán abordamos tome la ventanilla y ella iba en el asiento de en medio opte por la ventanilla, porque estuvimos después de mucho tiempo peleando porque cada quien quería ir a la ventanilla y al final perdió y me senté…..y de pronto comprendí que alguien se sentaría a su lado.. Diablos.. Pero si me arrepentía… lo notaria.. así que rece casi 10 minutos que fuera alguien sin importancia… pero como siempre.. Hay alguien arriba que no pensó lo mismo y mando a ese patán… su nombre es Ian….

Ian: disculpa… te conozco..?

Sakura: pues..

Ian: eres Sak ….

Sakura: sh…. No quiero causar emociones…. Estoy de vacaciones y quiero pasar desapercibida….

Ian: no hay problema Srta. Me llamo Ian Van Hess Para mí ha sido un placer encontrarla aquí.. y que la trae a la India en esta temporada….

Sakura: tratamos de llegar a Hong-Kong mi amigo y yo… pero como veras, es temporada y no hay vuelos disponibles….

Ian: cuanto lo siento….

Sakura: descuida.. ha sido mi error.. y dime que hace un Alemán en la India… si no me equivoco…

Ian: veras tengo unos negocios ahí.. exportamos especias a diversos lugares del mundo.. es el negocio familiar.. y han tenido unos problemas.. y vengo a solucionarlos…

Sakura: ya vero.. Eres de las especies VH.. si no me equivoco…

Ian: sí.. me extraña que alguien como tú nos conozca…

Sakura: amm.. veras.. son unas especies que uso en la cocina….

Ian: cocina Sak ¿?

Sakura: no tanto… pero he utilizado algunas…

Ian: que bien… nos gusta su preferencia (ríe)..

Así estuvieron hablando y hablando.. y cada vez yo rodaba mis ojos suspiraba y le ponía mis ojos.. De aléjate.. Pero el esquivaba mi mirada.. Me resigne y termine dormido… me levante y estábamos próximos a aterrizar…. Por fin me libraría de Ian.. Lo odiaba…quien se creía que era… bajamos y tomarías otro avión a Shanghái.. Pero de pronto surgió otro problema… saldría en 20 horas… nos resignamos y lo tomamos.. Estábamos tomando un taxi cuando….

**Continuara….**


	3. Chapter 3

**SAKURA LI**

El vuelo a la India fue más que pesado, amaba volar, pero fueron las horas más exhaustas de mi vida.. Estábamos en el aeropuerto ya era de noche y no había taxis disponibles…. Genial estaba tan cerca de casa y aun así… tan lejos… se acercó una limosina y de pronto lo vi..

Ian: tienen donde alojarse…

Sakura: veras no.. pero descuida.. iremos a un hotel..

Ian: les puedo dar alojamiento en casa…si gustan.. (sonríe).

Sakura: gracias.. pero no queremos dar molestias…

Ian: descuida.. para mí sería un honor.. suban…

Vi como Syaoran frunció el ceño, lo note desde el avión… él estaba molesto, pero yo se lo advertí, sería un viaje exhausto.. Estaba agotada.. No quise preguntarle el motivo.. Estaba tan agotada.. Que me dormí en la limosina… desperté al día siguiente….era una vista hermosa.. El calor invadió de nuevo.. Tome un baño… y Salí con una falda blanca, tenis y una blusa de tirantes rosa… Salí y explore la casa y me topé con Ian..

Ian: veo que despertaste…. Descansaste..?

Sakura: muchas gracias… hemos causado tantas molestias y yo..

Ian: descuida.. para mí ha sido un placer…. Además esta casa siempre esta vacía.. mi esposa y mis hijos no les gusta viajar acá así que… está sola..

Sakura: cuanto lo siento..

Ian: descuida.. mi hija no le gusta mucho el calor, pero lo que creo es que se aburre… ella tiene 16 años y es difícil esa edad…

Sakura: algo.. Ian no quiera causar más molestias así que cuando Syaoran despierte nos iremos.. muchas gracias… te pagaremos cualquier suma por las molestias…

Ian: descuida para mí no es molestia… para mí.. y no quiero que me paguen así está bien…

Sakura: me siento muy apenada.. yo en verdad..

Ian: mira por que no hacemos una cosa me das un autógrafo y se acabó..

Sakura: con gusto te lo daré, pero…. Es algo simple.. déjame pagarte..

Ian: descuida mi hija se complacerá de ese autógrafo. Yo me tengo que retirar pero están en su casa.. discúlpame.. nos vemos en la cena..

Sakura: adiós y gracias….

Ian era un ángel su esposa e hija tenían tanta suerte, él ya me había platicado de su familia en el avión sus viajes, era la familia envidiable.. Me sentí un poco triste porque casi no viajaba con ellos, había conocido todo el mundo.. Sola. Siempre sola.. Busque a Syaoran y lo vi en la terraza viendo el paisaje asombroso…

Syaoran: veo que ya te levantaste…

Sakura: lo siento… estaba un poco exhausta…

Syaoran: hemos viajado casi 5 días… es normal..

Sakura: gracias por acompañarme.. yo.. lo siento.. si te traje de una manera inapropiada… pero… gracias… nunca nadie me había acompañado nunca…

Syaoran: a que te refieres…

Sakura: veras… siempre viajo sola.. y pues.. también estoy acostumbrada a comprar sola…comer sola.. y esta experiencia contigo ha sido encantadora e inolvidable…. Nunca olvidare esta aventura…

Syaoran: descuida yo lo hice..

Sakura: si claro.. un Li debe acompañar a una dama… gracias chaperón. Saldré a conocer la ciudad y me preguntaba si gustas acompañarme o quedarte.. por mí no hay problema..

Syaoran: te acompaño…

Así salimos a ver la ciudad, conocimos toda la ciudad, la gente, la comida, la arquitectura, hacía mucho calor.. Pero aun así estaba fascinada.. Tome demasiadas fotos junto a Syaoran.. Fue una de las tardes más agradables para mi… terminamos en el Rio Barna… era hermoso.. una atardecer en sueño el cielo con su color naranja rosado.. a punto de invadirlo un cielo azul oscuro.. Hermoso.. de pronto sentí una mano.. Tomando mi mano derecha….

Syaoran: sabes… para mí ha sido divertido este viaje… y en verdad cuando desees te puedo acompañar a donde quieras… hasta comer.. solo dime..

Me sonroje.. Mis ojos estaban un poco vidriosos, quería llorar con esta escena. Nunca nadie me había dicho esto nunca… estaba fascinada.. y de pronto lo comprendí… estaba enamorada.. Este sentimiento.. Sentí por primera vez las mariposas en mi estómago… estos días… me encariñe mucho con Syaoran.. Pero este viaje pronto acabaría y pronto estas mariposas morirían una a una.. Una parte decía que no lo haga pero otra me decía.. Que no era justo para todos… me aproveche del momento y lo abrace.. Un abrazo que necesitaba.. Mis brazos lo querían.. Al igual que mi pecho y mi corazón latía cada vez más y más fuerte.. Nos fuimos a casa de Ian.. Cenamos antes de partir y nos despedimos de Ian y…

Ian: disculpa Sak podría hablar contigo antes...a solas..

Syaoran: te espero para abordar… (se fue).

Sakura: si dime..

Ian: no desaproveches la oportunidad… se feliz….

Sakura: como..

Ian: lo vez de la misma forma que yo veo a mi esposa.. es inevitable.. se feliz… y llama por si sucede algo… sabes que puedes contar con VH para cualquier cosa..

Sakura: gracias (lo abraza)… y nos vemos.. chao…

Abordamos.. Estábamos en 1 clase hacia Shanghái.. Más cerca de casa…. Después de algunas horas llegamos.. El me levanto y partimos al pent-house de Syaoran… hermoso.. Una vista espectacular…podía ver todos los edificios de la ciudad, él fue a tomar un baño.. Pero se sentía que estaba molesto por alguna causa.. y yo no había preguntado de nuevo.. Tenía miedo.. Tenía miedo.. Que hubiese descubierto mis sentimientos.. Tenía miedo de que me rechazara…. Fui a mi habitación y tome un baño opte por un pantalón negro, zapatos esmeraldas, blusa esmeralda y accesorios negros con mi cabello todo lacio…estaba consideradamente ya más largo y mis ojos esmeraldas.. Quería que viera mi verdadero yo… ordene de cenar y acomode la mesa.. Sería una cena por agradecer sus molestias…

Sakura: Syaoran.. puedes venir.. no encuentro algo y…

Syaoran: que.. que es esto..

Sakura: es mi forma de agradecerte todas tus molestias.. vamos siéntate…

Él se sentó y de pronto sentía que mis nervios me provocarían un Infarto, genial…. Solo me puede pasar esto a mi…. Me anime a hablar..

Sakura: yo veras. Yo..

Syaoran: tú que…

Sakura: nada.. discúlpame.. (tome mi cuchara y comencé con la sopa)….

Syaoran: sabes puedes decirme lo que sea.. vamos..

Sakura: como sabes qué.. yo..

Syaoran: llevas jugando con tu comida desde algún tiempo.. dime que te preocupa…

Sakura: yo… yo.. dios.. es tan difícil de decir esto.. yo.. me divertí estos días y yo.. solo quería agradecerte.. si..

Syaoran: no tienes por qué… para mí ha sido un honor…

De pronto lo note molesto..

Sakura: te molesta algo.. desde que salimos de casa de Ian estas como. Qué raro.. acaso hice algo..

Syaoran: no.. nada.

Sakura: vamos te he conocido estos días.. dime.. que sucede…

Syaoran: ah.. pues.. veras.. no me gustó la idea de quedarnos en esa casa.. Ian me pareció algo extraño.. un soltero invitando a una Srta. como tu… aparte. No es apropiado se que Sak Kino no está casada pero Sakura Kinomoto está casada y con mi hermano… no me gusto tampoco la forma que sonreías con él y como lo abrazabas eufóricamente. Eso no…

Sakura: de que hablas acaso crees que yo…

Syaoran: tu me preguntaste porque estaba molesto… y te lo rectifico.. solo eso.. tómalo como quieras (toma de su vino)…

Sakura: pero en ningún momento.. fue inapropiadamente… yo.. en todo momento me di a respetar a parte estabas conmigo todo el tiempo…

Syaoran: y cuando no lo estaba… eso se ve mal.. debes tener más cuidado si quieres cuidar tus apariencias.. solo digo eso..

Sakura: eres. Algo paranoico.. a decir verdad.. hasta creo que tú.. estas.. celoso..

Syaoran: mira quien es la paranoica.. celoso yo… ¿? Acaso bromeas jamás.. nunca he estado celoso..

Sakura: pues debí preparar un pastel para celebrar tus 1° celos.. (sonreí)…

Syaoran: es imposible contigo.. y solo para aclararte no estoy celoso..

Sakura: como digas… quieres ocultar la verdad.. pero no me puedes mentir..

Syaoran: no te miento (m e tomo del brazo y me miró fijamente a mis ojos) por que tendría que estar celoso… dime…

Sakura: yo.. yo.. digo lo mismo… suéltame (me sonroje)… suel…

Syaoran: porque te sonrojas… acaso te gusto (sonríe).

Sakura (roja) yo.. pero de qué.. de qué.. hablas… no.. sabes que está mal.. yo no podría…

Syaoran: está mal o simplemente no puedes… vamos contesta…

Sakura: yo.. yo…soy tu cuñada (me soltó fuertemente)….

Syaoran: si mi cuñada pero si hago esto.. (me acaricio mi mejilla hasta mi cuello)

Sentí como una descarga eléctrica poco a poco pasaba por mi cuerpo cediendo.. Me arquee… y finalmente gemí y suplique por más.. mi cuerpo suplicaba más….

Syaoran: puedes ocultarlo… pero no puedes mentirme ni puedes mentirte a ti….sé que causo ese efecto en ti… vamos niégamelo..

Sakura: yo.. yo.. te quiero Syaoran..(me aleje) pero esto no puede ser.. lo sabes..

Syaoran: olvidemos.. si es correcto o no.. tú lo deseas tanto como yo (me beso)…

Ese beso fue el más excitante y más demandante de todos… fue por primera vez el beso que marco… no se compraba con otro.. Este era demandante, sexy.. Ardía poco a poco dentro de mi boca, sentía el fuego dentro de mí.. Lo sentía hasta mi estómago… finalmente esas mariposas se liberaron… gemí y respire.. Fueron los minutos más perfectos de todos….lo bese ahora yo.. y pronto empecé a recorrer su cuerpo y gemía.. de pronto el hizo lo mismo que yo… y lo demás.. Se imaginaran.. Éxtasis.. Placer.. Mi paraíso…

**SYAORAN LI**

Desperté en el pent-house… la luz de este día brillaba con tal intensidad. Cegadora… pero asombrosa… estaba feliz… extasiado… me quite la sabana que cubría mi cuerpo y la vi tendida en mi cama… hermosa… con sus mejillas aun sonrojadas… no ce como sucedió esto…pero lo agradezco. Al fin alguien me da la suerte.. Me metí a bañar y Salí con un traje.. Siempre la formalidad ante todo… de pronto la vi cubierta con la sabana y viendo a través de la ventana…

Syaoran: te sucede algo?

Sakura: sabes yo.. yo nunca hice esto antes y yo…

Syaoran: yo lo ce… lo note anoche.. sé que aun eras virgen.. lo siento.. no pude parar.. yo..

Sakura: no es tu culpa.. (sonríe).. a lo que me refiero es que.. yo engañe a Ryu sé que no somos un matrimonio convencional pero… me siento sucia…. Yo no debí y menos con mi cuñado.. . no puedo culpar al alcohol.. mi corazón deseaba esto.. pero yo.. pero.. fui muy débil… caí en ..

Syaoran: basta… yo también quería esto (tomo sus dos hombros) no nos culpemos.. hallaremos una solución a lo nuestro.. porque déjame decirte… que no te voy a dejar nunca… me enamore desde aquella vez en Monte Carlo y aun te amo.. Sakura.. prometo luchar por lo nuestro… lo juro.. y ya no llores.. disfrutemos el momento…

Así nos besamos y volvimos de nuevo a la cama… prepare algo de almorzar pues teníamos que volver a Hong-Kong almorzamos.. y nunca disfrute el mejor almuerzo hasta hoy… la amaba.. No cabe duda.. Salimos del pent-house y nos dirigimos a la mansión de mi hermanito.. Era la primera vez que entraba… era lujosa… y había mucho movimiento ya que esa noche era de negocios.. Después vi a Hiragizawa y su esposa…

Tomoyo: al fin llegas Sakura…. Te extrañe… no es posible que no hubiera boletos disponibles estos días…

Sakura: es la temporada.. no esperabas que estuvieran disponibles para nosotros.. disfrute mucho el viaje verdad Syaoran…

Syaoran: (rojo)… ahm sí .. veo que ya está todo preparado para la cena…

Eriol: sí.. Tomoyo y yo nos encargamos… como nos pidió Sakura…

Sakura: vaya se ve esplendido… gracias a los dos…

Tomoyo: apresúrate…. Tienes dos horas para arreglarte… te acompaño…

Sakura: aguarda Syaoran.. pues ocupar cualquier habitación.. nos vemos ( se van las dos)..

Eriol: veo que ya se llevan un poco mejor..

Syaoran: es mi cuñada…

Eriol: no me refiero a eso.. te acompaño a tu habitación.. sígueme…

Entramos a una habitación enorme.. Muy grande y esplendida.. Decorada de color verde estilo victoriano.. Hermosa..

Eriol: bien ahí está tu traje.. Sakura nos llamó temprano y te conseguí uno.. espero te quede.. adiós.. ha por cierto tienes dos horas..

Syaoran: gracias…

Me bañe de nuevo en la tina y recordé esos momentos con Sakura y los momentos con Ryu, está mal lo que hicimos pero yo la amo… me vestí con mi Armani color negro y baje y ahí me lo tope..

Ryu: veo que decidiste venir.. me complace que estés aquí…

Syaoran: disculpa por no avisar…

Ryu: no hay problema esa habitación está a tu disposición cuando gustes.. o si prefieres irte a la mansión Li no hay problema.. pero sabrás que están todas nuestras hermanas y eso..

Syaoran: creo que me quedare…

Amaba a mis hermanas pero ya estaba un poco grandecito.. Para que me siguieran tratando como un bebe… suspiraba vi a Ryu platicando con algunas personas y vi a mis padres, algunos conocidos.. y de pronto voltee y la vi en las escaleras bajando con un vestido verde esmeralda y accesorios negros.. Hermosa con su cabello negro y sus ojos grises…

Sakura: ya han llegado todos ¿?

Syaoran: aun no..

Le ofrecí mi brazo y lo tomo…

Leran: aquí estas Sakura.. veo que alcanzaste a venir después de todo.. de tus vacaciones en Europa..

Sakura: así es.. estaba un poco cansada estos días…

Hien: esperemos y sea solo por nuestro futuro nieto.. Esperemos y pronto nos den esa noticia…

Sakura: pues vera yo…

Leran: Hien como quiere nietos si prácticamente Sakura se la pasa viajando.. Dejando a nuestro hijo solo..

Sakura: esta temporada estuvo un poco complicada en los negocios Kinomoto.. lo siento, pero espero que haya terminado y tendremos noticias…

Leran: esperemos porque han pasado 1 año y no veo solidez en este matrimonio…

Syaoran: madre porque no dejamos esta conversación para otro momento.. no querrás que la Srt. Frederich se entere de esto y pronto nuestro círculo de amigos también lo tenga presente a futuras invitaciones de la sociedad…

Leran: tienes razón.. Hablaremos después… ( se van)

Sakura: gracias… siempre es lo mismo con tu madre, ella me odia…

Syaoran: creo que te odia porque dejas solo a su bebe y también porque no hay aun heredero..

Sakura: pues me importa poco eso… sabía muy bien que este matrimonio fue un negocio…(suspira) pero bueno.. hay que seguir con esta farsa….

La cena transcurrió de lo más pesado, presentaciones hasta que Ryu bajo y tomo a Sakura y me la arrebato, se fue a su lado donde pertenecía, eso me dolía en lo más profundo de mi corazón, tenía celos de mi hermano… envidia de no ser el… estaba muy dolido así que empecé con el whisky… por un tiempo se estaba poniendo muy caluroso, así que estaba empezando a disfrutar el ambiente….. Se me acerco una rubia de ojos azules tan cautivadores…..

Syaoran: y como te llamas preciosa?

Claire: me llamo Claire Sneider, y veo que eres un Li…

Syaoran: por esta noche soy solo Syaoran (bese su mano).

Claire: no pensé que en Hong Kong se encontraban todos los caballeros…

Syaoran: estamos escasos estos días…

Claire: lo note… y dime Syaoran no quisieras acompañarme a tomar un poco de aire, me siento un poco claustrofóbica en estos momentos….

Syaoran: sería un placer para mi…..

Salimos de pronto del salón principal y estábamos en el patio trasero, por un momento me quede magnificado de la decoración, un hermoso patio, decorado con muchas flores y luces… hermoso…

Claire: es espectacular… no lo crees…

Syaoran: si..

Claire: y creo que esta noche debe ser especial no lo crees ( se me acerco )

Syaoran: yo…

Claire: veo que te has quedado sin palabras… eso es magnífico ( beso mi cuello)

Syaoran: no crees.. que debemos…

Claire: tienes razón… por que no vamos a alguna habitación o si prefieres podemos ir a mi hotel….

Estaba recuperando la cordura… se que soy un mujeriego pero no podía simplemente no podía… la tenia en bandeja de plata pero no podía…

Sakura: Syaoran.. ya te encontré, el Sr Walters quiere hablar contigo en el despacho

Syaoran: veras yo…

Sakura: se que estas muy ocupado con la Srta. Sneider pero son negocios…así que apúrate…

Syaoran: Sakura yo… (Tocando su hombro)

Sakura: no me toques… (se fue)

Claire: creo que nos encontraremos después Syaoran… adiós…. ( se fue)

Diablos… tenía que hablar con ella, volví al salón y….

Hien: Vamos Syaoran no hay que hacer esperar al Sr Walters..

Syaoran: yo simplemente…

Fui arrastrado al despacho y discutiendo términos, varias copas y aun esperanzado de aclarar mis cosas con Sakura… Diablos, justo esta noche tenía que hacerlo..

Ryu: Bien Sr. Walters ha sido un honor hacer negocios con usted… que le vaya muy bien…

Walters: les agradezco a ustedes… me retiro ya ha sido una velada muy larga..

Hien: que descanses…

Se retiro Walters y estaba apunto de huir cuando…

Hien: Syaoran, has estado distraído esta noche… te encuentras bien..

Syaoran: si padre, simplemente el vuelo ha sido agotador..

Ryu: por que no te quedas a dormir en mi casa, algunos invitados lo harán..

Hien: si, Syaoran descansa…

Subí por las escaleras e intentaba pedirle disculpas a Sakura, vi por un buen rato la puerta cuando…

Leran: Syaoran.. Estas bien…

Syaoran: madre, si.. yo simplemente quería dormir…

Leran: bien te llevo a tu cuarto, esta puerta es la habitación de tu hermano y Sakura… y creo que ya debe estar dormida, se ha sentido un poco mal esta noche… y eso significa una cosa… un heredero al fin… (Caminando)

Syaoran: madre, no creo…

Leran: no me hagas perder mis esperanzas… bien aquí esta tu habitación… descansa…

Entre a la habitación y ahí me encontraba solo y triste… Sakura se retiro antes de la fiesta por que se sentía mal… diablos.. Felicidades Syaoran por ser un completo imbécil….

**SAKURA**

La velada ha sido agotadora, saludos y sonrisas y algunos cuantos chismes si no fuera por Ryu me apoyaba o me sostenía la mano o más bien me retenía hubiese corrido hace rato…

Sra. Frederich: veo que sigues igual de hermosa Sakura, no pasan por ti los años, al contrario…

Sakura: muchas gracias….

Sra. Frederich: lástima que aún no hayan encargado…

Leran: una lástima, pero pronto lo harán…

Sra. Frederich: esperemos, porque se empieza a rumorear que no puedes tener hijos Sakura, deberías apurarte….

Sakura: descuide….

Se empieza a rumorear, o ella empezó el rumor, odiaba a esa vieja loca, pero tenía que contenerme…

Ryu: descuida, sabes cómo es….

Sakura: ganas no me faltaban para contestarle…

Ryu: ( sonriendo) tranquila… y como te fue en la sesión..

Sakura: muy bien, pero que extrañare todo ese ámbito por un buen rato…

Ryu: lo siento, pero tu abuelo requirió tu presencia en Inglaterra en este negocio.

Sakura: lo ce, descuida, ya casi termina esto..

Ryu: Supe que Syaoran y tu llegaron juntos… sabe algo

Sakura: lo siento no podía ocultárselo.

Ryu: así que ya te sinceraste con él..

Sakura: de que habl.. Hablas… lo sabias ya…

Ryu: lo note desde antes de casarnos… me da mucho gusto

Sakura: gra.. Gracias Ryu no sabía que lo notabas..

Ryu: descuida, tengo que ir a hacer unos negocios al despacho te dejare sola un rato.. solo necesito hallar a Syaoran….

Sakura: porque tú no te adelantas yo iré por él..

Ryu: gracias…

Ryu era una grandiosa persona, mi mejor amigo a decir verdad tenia pocos, pero en el podía confiar en todo, me dispuse a buscar a Syaoran por todos lados hasta que por fin lo vi revolcándose con esa Claire Sneider, y el no se resistía, diablos…. Sabía que todo lo de anoche fue un vil engaño, un truco en el que todas caían, y yo fui la estúpida que cayó en su jueguito… quise llorar pero me detuve… así como el no sentía nada tampoco yo…

Sakura: Syaoran.. ya te encontré, el Sr Walters quiere hablar contigo en el despacho

Syaoran: veras yo…

Sakura: se que estas muy ocupado con la Srta. Sneider pero son negocios…así que apúrate…

Syaoran: Sakura yo… (Tocando mi hombro)

Sakura: no me toques… (me fui)

Ese toque me hizo estremecer, me dolió, volví al salón y le comunique a Tomoyo, Meiling y mi suegra Leran que me retiraría… Leran se puso muy feliz, creyendo que el futuro heredero estaba causando estos problemas… solo me retire con un dolor de cabeza y nauseas, recordar ese amargoso momento me ponía muy mal… subí con rapidez a mi habitación y me puse la pijama Salí al balcón estando pensando unos momentos… este viaje a Inglaterra me sentaría muy bien olvidar estos momentos y enfocarme de nuevo en mi propósito…. Touya…. mi familia… suspire y…

Ryu: veo que sigues despierta… siento venir a molestarte, pero la casa está llena, solo vengo por unas cosas e iré a dormir al cuarto de servicio

Sakura: descuida puedes dormir aquí, no importa…

Ryu: te encuentras bien…

Sakura: estoy algo agobiada solamente…

Ryu: si quieres podemos hablar…

Sakura: no es nada, solo simple problemas de mujeres, tu sabes, la menstruación, la menopausia..

Ryu: si tu lo dices…

Sakura: quédate estas en tu cuarto.. aparte mi querida suegra podría sospechar o algún invitado, no morderé lo prometo…

Ryu: ( ríe) muy graciosa…

Vi cómo se acostó así que decidí acostarme, era una cama enorme, la decidí comprar para estos eventos, nos separaba un gran estrecho…él durmió y solo suspire viendo el reflejo de la luna entrar al balcón… estaba devastada, fui engañada… unas cuantas lagrimas salieron de mis ojos y dormí…. A la mañana siguiente desperté y me arregle opte por cabello largo con rulos un vestido entallado negro con accesorios negros, gafas negras y un sombrero, al parecer estaba muy deprimida para colores extravagantes…. Tome mi desayuno con Yue y decidimos adelantar el viaje a Londres, abordamos el Jet Li… y…

Ryu: bueno henos aquí… y dime Sakura porque adelantamos el viaje…

Sakura: simplemente lo necesitaba…

Ryu: está bien así puedo adelantar algo…

Sakura: le dijiste a algo a alguien…

Ryu: a que te refieres….

Sakura: le comentaste a alguien quien vendríamos…

Ryu: aun no… pensaba hacerlo aterrizando.. Quieres avisarle a alguien…

Sakura: no.. si preguntan por mi diles que me fui no ce… a Japón o Italia, pero no les digas que me fui contigo por favor…

Ryu: no sé de qué te escondes, pero tarde o temprano lo enfrentaras….

Sakura: pero aun no es tiempo para que lo enfrente…

Ryu: como digas…

Sakura: y dime cómo vas con Meiling…

Ryu: ella ha estado muy distante conmigo y su humor ha cambiado… hemos decidió darnos un tiempo

Sakura: que mal, espero que lo solucionen…

Ryu: y yo también, peor por el momento queremos distanciarnos y este viaje nos cae del cielo… solo espero que no se olvide que aun la amo…

Sakura: y no lo hará (tomo su mano) ya verás que se solucionara…

Ryu: al igual que tus problemas, esperemos que en Inglaterra nos alivie de todo esto…

Sakura: esperemos…

Ir a Inglaterra, a la cuna del negocio Kinomoto, seria agobiante, y más porque mi abuelo quería que me familiarizara con todo, los negocios, sabía que sospechaba mi matrimonio, mi abuelo no era tonto… el sabía que había algo raro.. así que esperemos engañarlo un poco más… dos años o menos de 2 años para que Touya haga su labor de superhéroe…

**SYAORAN**

Desperté con la luz del mediodía, odiaba cuando tomaba… mi cruda… el dolor de cabeza… odiaba esto, pero pronto recordé todo y volví en sí y la cordura… Salí lo más rápido posible y toque como loco desquiciado, casi derribando la puerta…

Leran: Syaoran ya despertaste… y aun no te cambias…

Syaoran: necesito hablar con … Ryu.. no está..

Leran: no ha viajado desde muy temprano…

Syaoran: y viajo solo?

Leran: al parecer si… Sakura decidió irse a un viaje a Rusia al parecer

Syaoran: Rusia?'

Leran: pero que te pasa si… Rusia… no ce que se propone con alejarse, pero sabes como es mi nuera…

Syaoran: lo ce…

Leran: cámbiate ya.. Tu padre te necesita con un asunto y necesitas ir a la empresa como de lugar… anda…

Demonios.. Huyo y no pude explicarle todo.. Marque innumerables veces a su celular, a Rusia, a todos lados, pero no la encuentro… o simplemente no quiere hablar conmigo, pero lo haría…. Me arregle y llegue a la empresa…

Hien: pasa Syaoran.. Necesito que manejes un negocio…

Syaoran: eso no debe hacerlo el heredero..

Hien: veras… este cliente quiere que tu manejes todo junto a sus beneficios…

Syaoran: de quien se trata….

Hien: ya la conocerás he arreglado una comida en este momento… acompáñame…

Salimos corriendo casi de la empresa…. Llegamos a un restaurant de nuestra compañía, cerrado, como debía ser… al parecer era uno de los clientes más prestigiosos….

Hien: Charles que bueno que aceptaron…

Charles: veras aun dudo de este negocio, pero mi hija quiere invertir, ya que dice que tu hijo la ha convencido en todo los aspectos…

Hien: así es nuestro Syaoran.. un Li en el poder de la persuasión…

Syaoran: disculpe Sr.. Pero quien es su hija, aun no tengo el placer de conocerla….

Claire: ya te olvidaste tan rápido de mi…

Y ahí vi…. Que mi destino prácticamente se empeñaba en alejarme de Sakura en cada paso… demonios…

**Continuara….**

Espero que les guste este capítulo… porque yo me emocione….espero sus reviews…

**Yeyuperez:** qué bueno que te encanto, seguiré actualizando y apenas aun no empieza lo bueno… nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo bye…


	4. Chapter 4

**SAKURA**

Han pasado algunos meses y como verán la depresión sigue en pie, y si no fuera poco he engordado lo suficiente para recibir amenazas de mi manager, y sobre todo del abuelo, ya que la empresa Kinomoto cuenta con muchos pisos y siempre llego tarde, ya que no conocen el elevador y las escaleras me cansan… que no es excusa ya que mi abuelo teniendo 80 años sube y baja como niño de 8 años… diablos… he tenido trabajo exhaustivo desde que pise Londres, remodelación de la mansión, víveres, todo lo que una Sra. Li ama de casa- ejecutiva de hoy en día debe hacer, y si se preguntan por el otro bastardo de Li ni sus luces, me he enterado que ha salido con Claire Sneider, muchas fotos y sobre todo la nueva conquista de Li.. me sentía furiosa, y sobre todos mis agarres con la comida subían y subían con intensidad… como es posible que en horas me haya olvidado… claro pero así eran todos los hombres te cambian por algo nuevo y muy muy usado…. Diablos, después de pensar mucho salí de mis ensoñaciones….

Clow: te encuentras bien…

Sakura: que decían…

Clow: tu y tus ensoñaciones, cuando será el día que pienses como una Kinomoto

Sakura: nunca abuelo….sabes que esto no es lo mío..

Clow: no peleemos con lo mismo… Ryu encárgate de todo..

Ryu: si señor…

Clow: y por favor Sakura esta noche en la cena quiero que te hagas amiga de la Sra. Van Tassel

Sakura: no quiero ir con ella, es muy parlanchina, por ser respetuosa…

Clow: ella es una de nuestras mejores inversionistas así que no me defraudes…

Salí de la oficina frustrada, esto no podía salir bien, estaba a 1 año y medio de soparme para siempre de Ryu, no me puedo quejar el me ha dado todo, es un buen amigo, pero seamos sinceros el desea estar con Meiling y lo ce, porque desde que llegamos a Londres no deja de pensar en ella, no se hablan pero en las noches se como el duerme pensando en ella y se preguntaran como lo ce, bueno ahora dormimos juntos, ya que el abuelo se ha instalado indefinidamente en la mansión.

Ryu: te encuentras bien..

Sakura: si, solo pensaba…

Ryu: has estado un poco distraída, segura que no sucede nada… si quieres puedo acompañarte al médico..

Sakura: no es nada graves soy muy distraída…

Ryu: muy bien.. Entonces vayamos a preparar la reunión de esta noche

Sakura: la tortura comienza de nuevo

Ryu: serán unas horas descuida….. y sobre todo estaré ahí contigo todo el tiempo cuidándote

Sakura: muchas gracias

Así la velada comenzó, en el salón principal de la mansión recibiendo importantes empresarios juntos con amigos muy cercanos de los Kinomoto, claro mis suegros no asistieron ya que están ocupados tapando las aventuras de su otro hijo, quien puede culparlos… ahí estoy con un vestido rojo muy suelto, ya que como he subido algunos kilos debo disimular mis agarres de comida… todo debido a ese Li… maldito…

Sra. Frederich: veo que no has cambiado Sakura, en estos 6 meses te vez mas radiante

Sra. Smith: y muy hermosa…

Tomoyo: fabulosa…

Sakura: muchas gracias….

Sra. Kasinski: y cuándo tendremos un heredero Li-Kinomoto?

Sakura: Ryu y yo hemos estado ocupados en la empresa para pensar ahora en un heredero..

Sra. Frederich: que lastima, serían tan perfectos…

Sakura: si me disculpan…

De nuevo me sentía muy mal, los dolores de cabeza, mareos, náuseas, y los bochornos venían más y mas seguidos hasta que por fin entre al baño y vomite, tendría que ver a un doctor, esto no mejoraba y mis auto rectas no servían ya….

Ryu: te encuentras bien?

Sakura: me he sentido mal solo eso, ahora bajare…

Ryu: Sakura es mejor que hablemos a un doctor, no me gusta lo que veo cada día en ti…

Sakura: no pasa nada prometo mañana ir temprano.. lo juro..

Ryu: está bien, te acompañare, para creer esta promesa desde hace meses…bajemos

La noche estaba en todo su esplendor y yo como siempre aburrida hasta que…

Clow: ahí estas… mira Sakura te presento a la Sra. Van Tassel

Sra. Van Tassel: mucho gusto… sabes tienes un gran parecido con la modelo desaparecida Sak Kino….

Sakura: en serio, creo que ha sido el elogio más hermoso que he recibido en la velada.. Muchas gracias…

Sra. Van Tassel: pasarías como su gemela… deberías dedicarte a la pasarela…

Sakura: me lo han dicho muy seguido…

La velada continúo y ya pasada la madrugada, estaba agotada, despedimos uno a uno de los invitados cuando

Clow: necesito hablar con ustedes en el despacho..

Entramos al despacho

Sakura: tiene que ser en este momento, es demasiado tarde para hablar…

Clow: quiero saber cuándo me darán a mi heredero…

Sakura: disculpa…

Clow: un verdadero Kinomoto

Sakura: eso no estaba en el contrato

Clow: ustedes son un matrimonio sólido, lo he visto,

Ryu: las apariencias engañan Sr.

Clow: ustedes tienen chispa, así que un heredero…. Fabríquenlo..

Sakura: te recuerdo abuelo que en 1 año y medio se acabó todo así que solo espera…

Clow: te equivocas Sakura, sé que estas enamorada lo veo en tu rostro..

Pero de Ryu no… mi amor tiene nombre pero también marca de imposible…nos retiramos a nuestra habitación y no podía ver a Ryu de la vergüenza…

Sakura: lo siento yo…

Ryu: se que no es mentira lo que dijo el abuelo, y dime quien es … lo conozco?

Sakura: demasiado…

Ryu: quien es…

Sakura: creo que por el momento prefiero omitir el nombre, no es prudente decirlo…

Ryu: espero que espere…

Sakura: y dime como van las cosas con Meiling?

Ryu: vendrá en pocos días, arreglaremos lo nuestro.

Sakura: me da mucho gusto…

Ryu: esperemos que todo funcione…

Despertamos y fuimos a la oficina… me tuve que reunir con Tomoyo en un restaurant cerca de la oficina…

Tomoyo: te ves muy bien Sakura, desde ayer he notado como tu semblante ha cambiado mucho

Sakura: gracias, solo esto bueno trajo Li…

Tomoyo: ya veo así que el culpable es Ryu.. o no.. Syaoran…

Sakura: no menciones ese nombre nunca mas…

Tomoyo: vamos, sabes que te ama y lo de esa rubia fue un desliz, esas fotos están retocadas y lo sabes por experiencia…

Sakura: claro que no..

Tomoyo: aunque lo niegues….

Sakura: para que me has citado aquí…

Tomoyo: tu manager mando una propuesta interesante, sabes esta hoy a la moda la ropa de bebe y de maternidad así que han decidido que Sak Kino modele…

Sakura: y como podre modelar esa ropa si no lo estoy… y sobre todo no tengo hijos…

Tomoyo: no seas tonta hay métodos para hacer eso y sobre todo te prestare a Hanna la sobrina de Eriol… vamos anímate…

Sakura: estoy en mi receso..

Tomoyo: vamos, será divertido…

Sakura: lo pensare el abuelo últimamente me tiene ocupada… y por lo que veo ya voy tarde.. Hablamos después…

Ese día me sentía peor, no resistía un minuto más parada, no lo resistía… una tras otra junta hasta que no lo soporte y caí.. Oía voces, preguntando mi estado.. Pero me sentía tan débil para responder…

**SYAORAN**

Mi vida se resumía ahora en una sola palabra ¨infierno¨, desde ese día mi padre quería que vigilara el negocio con el Sr. Walters y su odiosa hija Claire Sneider, no me dejaba solo ni un solo segundo, aprovechándose de la situación en todo momento, besándome, siendo acosado y no podía hacer nada al respecto, ya que me había amenazado diciéndole a su querido padre de quitar todo enlace con las empresas Li, diablos… y lo peor aún Sakura huyo a Rusia algunos meses atrás pensando que soy de lo peor, y la verdad no la culpo por la posición en la cual estábamos Claire y yo… pero que suerte me daba esa mujer, no he podido localizar a SAK KINO ni Sakura Kinomoto hasta hace unos días… llego una invitación a la mansión Li de la fiesta y obviamente tendría que estar ahí, pero mi madre desmintió mi hipótesis, diciendo que Sakura estaba indispuesta, la verdad ella se escondía de mí y la razón la conozco, pero tengo que aclarar este punto, pero aun así si lo aclaro, no me creería del todo ya que las fotos en las revistas con Claire han salido hasta el último rincón del mundo, cosa que me enfurecía más y más….

Claire: me estas escuchando

Syaoran: que decías…

Claire: Syao.. Te decía que si nos tomamos unos días y vamos a la playa, a pasar tiempo juntos..

Paso..

Syaoran: sabes que no es momento de irse de vacaciones, la empresa…

Claire: por algo somos multimillonarios, siempre hay gente trabajando para nosotros

Syaoran: por eso somos multimillonarios, vemos nuestros intereses por nuestra cuenta

Claire: eres tan aburrido, pero tan guapo… lo dejaremos para otra ocasión…

Syaoran: si..

Ni muerto, quiero terminar este negocio para correr de ella, cambiarme el nombre, hacerme cirugía plástica… y muchas mas cosas, pero la principal buscar a Sakura… salimos de la oficina y me fui a la mansión..

Hien: veo que llegas temprano hijo…

Syaoran: claro, gracias a ti y a Ryu… no se porque yo debo encargarme de los negocios del Sr. Walters.

Hien: sabes que la Srta. Claire tiene cierta adoración contigo

Syaoran: y me mandas al infierno, gracias padre…

Hien: hay algo más

Syaoran: ahora que…

Hien: creo que ya estas un poco grandecito para comprometerte y créeme la Srta. Sneider no es una mala opción, es muy bonita, inteligente… y

Syaoran: no padre me rehusó, prefiero antes suicidarme.

Hien: espero que lo pienses, hoy en día no hay muy buenas opciones.

Syaoran: créeme solo hay una opción para mí.. (Me fui)

Subí a mi habitación, como todas las noches marcaba al número de Sakura, pero la contestadora siempre decía lo mismo, no existe… acaso el amor que siento por ella también no existe, fue una ilusión, porque para mí fue tan real, este dolor que siento cada segundo, cada minuto es tan fuerte y real… sonó de pronto mi teléfono… deje la contestadora…

_Syao… como estas habla tu chiqui baby.. si adivinaste Claire, tengo una noticia muy encantadora para nosotros, pero será una sorpresa a menos que quieras venir a mi departamento y convencerme de decirlo antes… bueno te espero.. Adiós.._

Cabe decir que omití ese mensaje, su voz era tan melosa, tan repugnante, tuve pesadillas esa noche, como otras…. Fui muy desvelado a la oficina y ahí estaba mi calamidad… junto a su padre…

Syaoran: Bienvenido Sr Walters.

Charles: hola, Syaoran veo que mi negocio está prosperando, y ha llegado a su término, felicidades…

Al fin mi infierno termino…

Syaoran: me da gusto que este encantado de esto…

Claire: papa ya díselo…

Syaoran: decirme que…

Hien: veo que llegaron antes…

Syaoran: sabias de esta reunión…

Hien: por su puesto…

Charles: bueno Syaoran he decidido, aprobar el compromiso de mi hija contigo..

Aguarden que. ..Oí mal…

Syaoran: cual compromiso…

Claire: obvio Syao, que acepto no necesitas preguntármelo…sabes que te amo mucho

Syaoran: acaso están dementes…

Hien: compórtate Syaoran

Syaoran: NO…NO….NO… PREFIERO SUICIDARME ANTES QUE ESTAR CON ESTA LOCA

Claire: loca?

Syaoran: eso es lo que eres una LOCA.

Charles: Hien no permito que tu hijo diga esas atrocidades de mi bella hija

Syaoran: bella.. acaso es ciego… esa cosa esta lejos de ser bella…

Hien: SYAORAN ¡!

Syaoran: me voy esto es inaudito…

Me sentía furioso con todos, no estaba de humor…. Y de pronto mi celular sonaba con desesperación…

Syaoran: hola..

Meiling: lo siento soy yo, primo… necesito hablar contigo antes de partir

Syaoran: a dónde iras?

Meiling: ven al aeropuerto por favor, necesito platicar antes contigo..

Syaoran: no te muevas, no hagas ninguna estupidez.

Meiling: te contare pero promete que después dejaras que me marche.

Syaoran: lo decidiré allá…

Maneje como loco hacia al aeropuerto y vi a una Meiling muy devastada…

Meiling: Syaoran lo que te diré no será fácil…

Syaoran: que sucede…

Meiling: estoy embarazada…

Syaoran: demonios… y es de Ryu o me equivoco…

Meiling: el.. el..

Syaoran: dime la verdad…

**SAKURA**

Desperté y poco a poco mis ojos se abrían con mucha dificultad y pesadez. Era una habitación blanca muy elegante y estaba bajo un catéter… diablos… vi de pronto un peso sobre mi mano… Ryu…

Sakura: lo siento por despertarte…

Ryu: descuida….

Sakura: cuanto tiempo he estado aquí…

Ryu: un día, al parecer tenías un cuadro de anemia, estrés y por si acaso te mande hacer más estudios

Sakura: no era necesario

Ryu: claro que si… me tenías muy preocupado…

Ryu era tan comprensivo… tan bueno…

Clow: veo que ahora me pase un poco en tu trabajo…

Sakura: un poco…

Clow: está bien, les daré vacaciones a los dos, pero antes veamos el proyecto de Dubái…

Ryu: es mejor dejarla descansar

Clow: está bien…

Mi abuelo se fue y pronto Ryu y yo empezamos a platicar de cosas sin sentido, el clima, las películas, política, etc… me la pasaba muy bien con Ryu, era uno de mis mejores amigos …

Doctor: buenas tardes, Sr y Sra. Li.

Sakura: buenas tardes, cuando podre salir de aquí..

Doctor: Sra. Li creo que debería preocuparse más por su salud

Ryu: discúlpela Doctor, la empresa ha tenido dificultades en estos momentos…

Doctor: lo entiendo, pero será mejor que se cuide por su bien y el de su familia…

Sakura: así será doctor…

Doctor: descanse por ahora y mañana estarán listos los exámenes adicionales que le realizamos.. Descanse…

Esa noche no pude dormir, debido a que mi miedo a los hospitales mas bien a los fantasmas de los hospitales, como saque esa idea mi mejor amigo o torturador Ryu… lo odiaba y el muy a gusto en la mansión disfrutando la cama sin fantasmas… salió el sol y pronto saldría, Sebastián mi fiel servidor, trajo mi ropa y todo lo necesario para salir, ya que por si no fuera poco estaba en todos los noticieros de Londres y del mundo, heredera de empresas Kinomoto y esposa de heredero Li… diablos…

Ryu: veo que estas lista para irte, pero aun no firman el alta…

Sakura: se que lo hará.. hoy me siento perfectamente bien….

Doctor: buenos días, veo que ya esta lista para abandonarnos..

Sakura: vamos, no tengo nada… o si?

Doctor: al contrario, esta en perfectas condiciones, solo debe cuidarse por el bien de los cuatro…

Sakura: claro doctor… aguarde los cuatro…

Conté 1-Ryu…. 2-yo….. y 3 ¿? Y 4 ¿?

Doctor: Sra. Li pensé que ya estaba enterado de su estado…

Ryu: su estado?

Doctor: esta embarazada de 6 meses, y de gemelos felicidades….

Sakura: oh.. Dios.. Mío..

Doctor: es un niño y niña muy fuerte… bueno aquí esta el alta y de nuevo felicidades me retiro..

Sakura: lo siento Ryu, lo siento muchísimo…

Ryu: no tienes por qué preocuparte….

Sakura: como arreglaremos esto 6 meses… por eso mi hambre, mi peso.. diablos como fui tan descuidada…

Ryu: haremos lo que tu quieras… primero avisarle al padre…

Sakura: NO…. EL no debe saberlo

Ryu: tiene derecho a saberlo..

Sakura: no, el jamás se enterara de esto…

Ryu: entonces que quieres hacer…

Sakura: seguir con esta farsa estamos a poco de terminar.. por favor…

Ryu: pero será registrada bajo un Li…

Sakura: podemos decir que cometí adulterio, pero eso me llevaría a…

Ryu: te desheredarían y no solo eso tu hermano nunca asumiría el puesto….

Sakura: que hacemos…

Ryu: lo registrare bajo el apellido de los Li, crees que haya algún inconveniente con el padre…

No lo creo que ya que el padre es un li..

Sakura: no lo creo..

Ryu: entonces es lo que haremos…

Tomo mi mano, pero no sé cómo le explicaría a Ryu que este niño que llevo muy dentro de mí… es su sobrino…

Clow: me enterado de las buenas nuevas, y no dude en traer los regalos…

Dos arreglos uno rosa y uno azul.. Hermosos, pero en este momento no me sentía con ánimos de celebrar….

Clow: lo tenías muy bien guardado.. me encanto la sorpresa y la prensa quiere la exclusiva esto traerá ventas, empezaremos con la remodelación de la casa, tus diseños de maternidad que Tomoyo hará ya le he comunicado, todo esto es perfecto….

Sakura: abuelo no crees que es muy precipitado..

Clow: por supuesto que no… faltan 3 meses… apresurémonos.. Pedí una silla de ruedas para que bajes…

Bajamos y como siempre la prensa diciendo como los llamaríamos y múltiples preguntas más… diablos…

Tomoyo: veo que te lo tenías muy bien guardado..

Sakura: cállate…

Vi el semblante de Ryu cambiaba, no permitiría esta locura, no… llegamos a la mansión y vi una camioneta extraña baje con sumo cuidado y en la sala los vi…. Demonios…

**SYAORAN**

Ahí estaba esperando alguna respuesta de mi prima… pero nada….

Syaoran: hablaras o tendré que amenazarte…

Meiling: lo es… pero el esta casado, yo no puedo..

Syaoran: su mentira ya es mas que suficiente… tenemos que terminar esto de una buena vez… bastante daño se han hecho ustedes mismos

Meiling. Entonces, quieres que yo se lo diga…

Syaoran: te acompañare… vamos…

Pedí el jet Li no quería exponernos a clase turista o primera clase, queríamos viajar enseguida, vi un poco las noticias y me entere del incidente de mi cuñada, ella en el hospital y muchas especulaciones de una posible enfermedad que mataba a todos los Kinomoto, un embarazo, etc… pero ninguno cierto ya que todas esas especulaciones siempre sucedía… llegamos a Londres y notifique a la mansión de mi hermano y pronto estábamos en la sala esperando su llegada… hace 6 meses que no la veía, me extrañaría, estaría diferente, como explicaría todo esto… demonios… llegaron y fue cuando la vi un poco mas llenita, pero hermosa, me encantaba como se acomodaba a sus curvas, tan sensual cuando…

Ryu: pero que sorpresa tenerlos aquí…

Meiling: perdón por la molestia, pero quería hablar contigo…

Ryu: vayamos al despacho… Syaoran siéntete en tu casa…. Sakura descansa acabas de salir del hospital…

Sakura: si.. gracias y suerte…

Syaoran: yo…..

Tomoyo: me retiro, ire a preparar la tina con permiso…

Sakura: como estas…

Syaoran: bien yo..

Sakura: me he enterado de tu compromiso con la Srta. Claire

Syaoran: ya veo… celosa…

No se que quería probar con esto, pero simplemente quería llegar al punto de que me gritara cuanto me amara y llevarla junto conmigo muy lejos.. y lejos de Ryu…

Sakura: por que debería estarlo…

Syaoran: no te mientas Sakura, ese día te fuiste por el mismo motivo, tus celos son tan grandes que no puedes…

Sakura: basta no quiero escucharte mas… quédate aquí pero yo me voy…

Syaoran: siempre huyendo, a eso te dedicas ahora eres una escapista de 1ra… evades todo a tu alrededor

Sakura: basta tu no sabes nada…

Syaoran: se lo suficiente se que me amas pero temes decirlo…

Sakura: tienes razón te amaba… pero ya no mas..

Syaoran: me sigues amando

Sakura: ya no mas…

Syaoran: dime tu excusa barata…

Sakura: no necesito de una excusa…

Syaoran: dime por que te aferras en irte de mi lado…

Sakura: lo nuestro no puede ser… lo sabias desde el inicio desde que me conociste como Sak Kino… y después como Sakura Kinomoto no estamos destinados a estar juntos…

Syaoran: sabes que podemos huir y alejarnos de todo…

Sakura: ahora quien es el escapista… sabes que amo mucho a mi hermano para abandonarlo en la miseria…

Syaoran: hasta cuando… te seguiré esperando..

Sakura: no me esperes, solo has tu vida Claire es mejor que yo..

Syaoran: ella no será mejor que tu en nada….

Sakura: lo siento lo nuestro no puede ser…

Syaoran: déjame estar a tu lado.. juntos podemos…

Sakura: no hay un juntos… y menos ahora…

Syaoran: por que lo dices…

Sakura: yo… yo…

Y después todo empezó a nublarse….

Eriol: me he enterado Sakura, muchas felicidades, tu embarazo nos traerá muchas bendiciones

Sakura: gracias… yo..

Eriol: Syaoran que bueno que estas aquí, tus padres vienen a Londres a celebrar, haremos una fiesta y Tomoyo y yo lo organizaremos como padrinos… buscare a Ryu.. permiso..

Un breve silencio hasta que encontré las palabras adecuadas…

Syaoran: así que de esto se trataba….

Sakura: si..

Syaoran: así que ese bastardo te engendro y ahora llevas el fruto de tu engaño..

Sakura: no es lo que parece… yo..

Syaoran: no me mientas mas, todo este tiempo estuviste acostándote con el y yo era el amante, pobre Syaoran… puedes ahora reírte de todo lo que quieras de mi pero nunca pensé que clase de mujer eras hasta hoy… una..cualquiera… ( sentí la bofetada)

Sakura: te prohíbo que me hables así…

Syaoran: aparte de modelo eres una gran actriz, el premio este año del óscar eres tu.. eres de lo peor y me das asco…

Sakura: basta… basta…

Ryu: que sucede aquí…

Syaoran: felicidades hermanito.. no sabia que tu esposa.. estaba embarazada..

Meiling: eso es verdad… Ryu…

Ryu: yo… si Meiling

Syaoran: bueno no les quitamos mas el tiempo a la feliz pareja…

Tome a Meiling de su mano con cuidado y nos fuimos a un hotel, esa maldita quemo mis sueños y esperanzas conmigo y sobre todo ese bastardo con mi prima, sabia que esto pasaría, pero me deje engañar, fui un estúpido en creer toda la basura que me profesaba, el amor no existía mas…

Syaoran: deja de llorar Meiling, nos engañaron a los dos..

Meiling: Ryu no seria capaz..

Syaoran: lo hizo, pero descuida, no te hará mas daño…se lo contaste…

Meiling: no tuve oportunidad…

Syaoran: es mejor así, me hare cargo de mis sobrinos, descuida.

Meiling: pero… yo..

Syaoran: el esta feliz con su esposa… y yo te ayudare en todo… cuenta conmigo

Se que estaba mal privarle a Ryu de su hijo pero Sakura y Ryu lo decidieron, eran y serán un matrimonio ya estable…

**Continuara….**

Aquí trayendo los últimos capítulos de este fic espero les haya gustado.. que pasara tantantan

**Jaly-san 026: **gracias por leer, y me encanta que imagines la historia, como yo lo hago cuando escribo y gracias …. Espero te siga gustando

**Yeyuperez: **nos veremos en el próximo capitulo que sucederá con Claire no se la dejara fácil a Syaoran no no no no no, gracias por leer


End file.
